


Loving Chloé

by GoldishPotate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Aged-Up Character(s), Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: Loving Chloé is something Marinette never thought she would get to experience.OrMarinette learns that loving the bratty Bourgeois, is actually not as hard as she thought it would be.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....hello.
> 
> :D

Marinette becomes both entertained and annoyed, the blonde was a handful, she was a puzzle much harder to solve than she thought. Turns out there was actually more to Chloé Bourgeois, the heiress had more depth, more layers. Chloé was not as transparent as she thought the girl was.

The heiress had somehow strong armed her into a relationship. How exactly? At first, she felt pity and sympathy when Chloé Bourgeois of all people begged her to go along with her scheme to get her parents to leave her alone, and maybe it was also a little bit of her just hitting rock bottom, after all, she lost the war against Lila's lies, all her classmates finally chose their sides, and the majority took Lila's. She lost friends, she was a little lonely and she was almost through with school, she was getting ready to begin looking into close by universities.

Her classmates, her friends, had been split. Lila finally achieved a feat that Marinette believed was something no one could do. But it was done. By the end of the class discovering Lila's lies, it was already much too late, people began to make excuses for her, others were far too pissed and simply cut their peers off. Everyone was simply too busy and stressed out to properly deal with drama, after all, they were getting ready to step into adulthood.

A sort of new messy chapter had begun in Marinette's life.

* * *

At first, Marinette regretted sticking her neck out for Chloé, the moment Chloé had ran into her parent's bakery looking for her, Marinette knew it wasn't for something good. Her thoughts were quickly confirmed when Chloé harshly pulls her by her arm, tugging her passed her baffled parents towards the exit, she hadn't even had the chance to take her flour covered apron off or even clean up.

"Please, go along, I promise I'll make it worth while, anything you want or need, I'll give it to you.", Chloé says, desperation in her tone and expression, a pleading look in her eyes. Marinette had certainly never seen Chloé like this, and just as Marinette opens her mouth to speak, to question what was going on. Chloé's parents suddenly appear, rounding the corner of the bakery, both seeming furious for a moment, but quickly Marinette sees their expressions change to one of surprise and confusion.

"Chloé what are you doing?", Audrey asks, she speaks first, her sunglasses propped on her hat. Eyes narrowing, almost as if warning Chloé to not do something.

Marinette merely raises an eyebrow and turns to Chloé who gives her one one last pleading look before she feels Chloé's arms suddenly hug her arm, she feels the unmistakable sensation of one of Chloé's hands sliding down her arm, only to hold her hand, finger slipping between her own. Chloé looks away from her and turns to her parents.

"You've met Marinette before.", Chloé starts and Marinette feels Chloé's hand starting to tremble.

Both Andre and Audrey turn to give each other an odd look before once again returning their gazes to both Marinette and Chloé.

"We have.", Andre says slowly and cautiously, eyebrows furrowing

Audrey crosses her arms across her chest, lips pressing into a tight line.

Marinette wouldn't have guessed where this was going, any of this, she would have never foreseen what happened next.

After a brief moment, Chloé spills. "Right well...she's my girlfriend.", the words come out smoothly but a little hesitant.

"Marinette here?", Audrey says, disbelief was clear in her tone. Her eyebrows were up and her eyes were wide for a moment. "Is your girlfriend?"

Andre on the hand fell silent, merely looking between the two.

Chloé nods, she hugs Marinette's arm just a little tighter. "Yes, she is."

And Marinette was taken aback, to say the least. Still trying to process what was happening. Her lips part open, much like a fish out of water, she had no idea what to even say.

For a moment.

Before anyone can say anything else Audrey suddenly starts chuckling. Lips curling upwards before parting to reveal pearly white teeth. The woman was...laughing at them. It was then that something started to snap in Marinette, she felt a tugging in the pit of her stomach. Her expression straightens out and Marinette feels a bitter taste settle onto her tastebuds, her lips tugged into a firm frown and her eyes began to narrow, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh Chloé, honestly, what is this?", Audrey says between a few chuckles. "You? With Marinette.", disbelief clear in her tone. The woman placed her hands on her hips. Her gaze settling onto Marinette's expression, the woman hums and her chuckles die down.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Marinette says. Expecting to get belittled and insulted. After all, she was merely the Baker girl who had dreams of becoming a big shot designer. She came from a humble family. Someone like her was usually the butt of a joke to people like the Bourgeois.

She certainly didn't expect to hear what Audrey said next.

"Nothing. Towards you. You see, I just think it's funny that Clair-Chloé here believes that you would bother to play along with this pathetic charade of hers.", Audrey explains, "You're better than this. I'm sure someone like you has their time taken up doing something that's actually productive. You certainly don't seem like the type to waste time on nonsense."

Marinette hardens her expression, "And what's that supposed to mean?", she says again. Still feeling like Audrey was trying to put her down.

Audrey rolls her eyes, "You're a little too good for Chloé.", she suddenly deadpans. "I know for a fact that Chloé here has somehow roped you into playing along.", the woman sighs softly, annoyed. "Now, stop screwing around Chloé, this is embarrassing. Trying to get Marinette to play along with this stunt is utterly ridiculous and embarrassing.", Audrey gets Chloé's name right this time around.

Andre merely winces, his gaze settles onto Chloé, his gaze silently pleading with Chloé to do as she was told.

"Gerald's boy is not one for patience. He's waiting for you.", Audrey commands, her tone was authoritative. She begins to snap her fingers.

Chloé was obviously starting to yield to her mother's command. Her expression dropped. Her knees trembled slightly. Eyes tearing up.

Marinette felt Chloé's hand starting to release hers and she reacted quickly by closing her hand on Chloé's own, she kept their fingers entwined. She spoke before she could think. It was clear what Chloé wanted her to do now. She'd get a proper explanation from Chloé later. "Well, there are three things I have to say before Chloé goes anywhere. 1, screw 'Gerald' and his son. 2, Chloé and I are together. Happily, together and 3, You got it mixed up, I'm not too good for Chloé, she's too good for me.", Marinette finishes what she's saying, she steps up slightly, standing straight and puffing her chest just a little.

Audrey is visibly taken aback, surprised. Clearly Audrey expected Marinette to let Chloé down, to give her up and stop going along with this charade. "W-What?", she says, genuinely baffled.

Andre blushes slightly, a small smile working it's way onto his lips.

"Chloé's not messing around and neither am I. I just hope you have it in you to accept her. Us.", Marinette speaks once again, her voice is a rough, just a little deeper, she wants to get a point across. She wants to seem genuine.

And Audrey quickly changes her tune. "O-Oh.", she says, she blinks for a moment, "I...apologize, I-"

It was odd, it was different to see the woman who's confidence and authority was challenged by no one, suddenly yield. To Marinette much less.

"Is everything okay out here?", Sabine's voice cuts through the awkward moment.

Everyone turns their gazes to Tom and Sabine, both wearing worried looks.

Audrey releases a sigh, she breaks her gaze off of Marinette's parents and brings it back to Marinette. "Well.", she awkwardly clears her throat. Her arms raised to cross over her chest, "I guess this changes a lot of things. I expect to see you at the fundraiser my husband's holding, wear something nice, the press is going to be there.", Audrey slips back into professional mode. "I expect the next time I see my daughter clinging to you, you'll have a lot less flour on?"

Marinette nods, "Of course, Mrs. Bourgeois.", she holds the woman's suddenly strong gaze.

"Good.", Audrey nods and turns her attention to Chloé. "Will you be staying here?", she asks with a sharp eyebrow risen.

Chloé was going to speak, but before she could, Marinette beats her to it.

"Yes, she is. If that is okay with you and your husband.", Marinette says. Completely understanding what implications her words may carry.

"Uh.", Andre manages to merely hum. His wife on the other hand manages words.

"It's inappropriate, but what the hell.", Audrey shrugs, her eyes move from Chloé's own to Marinette's. "Don't leave too many Mark's on her, her dress was already picked out.", the woman says, she releases one last sigh before she speaks once more. "Come to the hotel tomorrow morning with Cla-Chloé, both of you will get a ride from Butler John- Jack, whatever his name is, you'll go from there to look around whatever boutiques Clar-Chloé suggests, I'm sure with your sense of fashion you'll find something nice to wear.", with that, she merely turns around and begins to walk the way she and her husband came.

"Uh, see you tomorrow, sweet heart.", Andre says sheepishly. He shot an awkward sheepish smile towards Marinette before he quickly walked off to trail after his wife.

Both Chloé and Marinette stood in place for a moment, both still grasping what was set in motion.

"Oh shit.", Marinette finally says out loud.

"Language!", Sabines voice calls out from the entrance of the bakery.

* * *

"Oh god...oh god.", Marinette whispered under her breath as she paced around her room, hands holding the sides of her head.

"Relax, you're freaking me out.", comes Chloé's voice, the same Chloé who was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, the same Chloé who had tortured her for the majority of their adolescent and teenage years, the same Chloé that was suddenly her 'significant other'.

"Shut up, don't talk.", Marinette says as she keeps pacing her bed room. Panic and regret written all over her face.

Chloé clicks her tongue, sapphire eyes rolling. "Look, it's only for a few weeks, just to get them to stop throwing stupid boys at me.", the heiress says sharply as she gets towards the 'stupid boys' part.

Marinette groaned, she turned to Chloé, she was baffled by how lightly Chloé was taking all of this. She couldn't comprehend why Chloé would drag her of all people into this mess, her mess. "That's not-", Marinette struggles to work out her sudden frustration into words because deep down, she knew she was partly to blame too, she had gone with it, rolled with it. But only because she felt bad for the heiress. She had never seen that scared, anxious look in the blonde's eyes before, she had felt how scared and nervous Chloé was, so of course, the good person in her, opted to selflessly help, momentarily. She had acted before she thought appropriately about the consequences. She had snapped with little thought when Audrey began to mistreat Chloé.

Hurtful words were said. Not as badly as one would have expected, but still hurtful. It was no secret that Audrey acknowledged Marinette, the woman even bothered to say her name properly every time. Marinette seemed to be the only person other than Gabriel, that she had genuine respect and regards for. Which in a way was flattering, but it was something that also agitated Marinette.

"Oh god, oh god-", Marinette resumed her panicking and pacing.

Chloé merely rolls her eyes and releases a deep breath. The blonde was clearly still a little on edge. This Marinette could tell.

"Dupain-Cheng.", Chloé speaks again after a moment of seemingly thinking and sitting in a short pause of silence.

Marinette merely hums but continues to pace around the room.

Chloé sighs again, "Can you sit the fuck down?", she says with a growing annoyance in her tone. Arms crossing against her chest. "So we can talk."

Marinette turns to Chloé and sends her a glare. Her lips pull into a frown. She stops pacing but remains standing. "What?", she snaps a little. Eyes narrow as she locks gazes with Chloé.

Chloé rolls her eyes again. "Look, I just need you to put up a front for a few weeks, nothing serious, I mean, everyone knows you swing both ways.", the blonde begins. "I know I've been a bitch to you, but I promise I'll make it worth while for you.", the heiress sighs again, she leans back slightly, her arms going to her sides as she places her hands on the bed.

Marinette's frown remains, "I already stuck my neck out, Chloé, if I were to back out now, I'd look stupid. I'm in, but I want answers…", her hands find themselves placed firmly on her hips, she stands straight.

Chloé nods, "Sounds fair.", she says, crossing her legs, she begins. "My parents want me to start dating already, they know I like girls and prefer them, but they've been keen on throwing boys my way, you know, your typical rich douche bags that have zero respect for girls at all.", Chloé waves a hand, an expression of disgust settling over her face. "I always refuse to go out with them or give them the time of day and usually they back off. This time however, this dude bro grade A piece of shit, couldn't take a 'no' from me and my parents for an answer and got his dad to coax my parents into spending time with me…", she begins to trail off, an uncomfortable look begins to slowly take over the look of disgust that was on her face.

Marinette begins to feel something in her stomach drop. "What happened?", she asks once Chloé trails off.

Chloé sucks in a breath and her gaze falters for a moment. "I...he sorta got what he wanted, I went out with him a few times...at first he was awkward and distant, but after a few 'dates', he started to get handsy...trying to touch me, to kiss me…", Chloé grimaced, she looks away from Marinette, her gaze dropping to the rug under Marinette's feet. "...he also had this weird thing of trying to get me to drink whenever we went out...I always turned them down of course, he was very insistent, but I somehow always avoided drinking."

The ravenette's lips part slightly, she feels something beginning to come over her, "Did you tell your parents?"

Chloé looks up to Marinette, a broken look begins to replace her downcast gaze, "I did, but they think I'm being dramatic and I-", her eyes begin to shine with gathering liquid.

Marinette feels anger beginning to claw at her. She manages to calm herself, she releases a heavy sigh and she begins to walk over to the bed, she plops down beside a silent Chloé. Despite how cruel and annoying Chloé was, she didn't deserve this, to be in that uncomfortable, unsafe situation. Marinette knew that this kind of thing could have a really nasty impact on someone's mental health, it's these situations that only get worse and endanger the safety of the person unwillingly involved. Marinette wouldn't ask anything more about that boy, but she would ask one more question about Chloé's reasoning towards running to her.

"You have me for as long as you need me for this, I just have one more question.", Marinette speaks softly.

Chloé hums, she remains still.

"Why me?", Marinette speaks again. She turns to Chloé.

For a moment the atmosphere in the room grows just a little thicker, the silence becomes a little heavy.

Chloé releases a heavy breath, she turns to face the teen that was staring at her, "They like you, despite my complaints about you and all our issues, they would have no issues with you.", she says honestly. "You've especially left a good impression on my mother. She thinks highly of you, she loves the designs and works you've done under Gabriel so far.", the heiress continues. "You have something that not many people have.", Chloé pauses for a moment before continuing. "My own mother's approval. You were the only option I had. It was you or...just...going back with that guy…"

Marinette nods, a sympathetic look settles over her face, she ultimately decides she would go along with this, pose as Chloé's significant other until Chloé believes they should break off their 'relationship'. "Alright…", she sighs again, "Okay.", she settles her hands onto her lap, "Guess...we're...together…", the ravenette shrugs, she turns away from the heiress and looks to where a still Tikki was, sitting silently, still and idle.

The heiress nods and also turns away, "Thanks...I really appreciate this.", Chloé says sincerely and genuinely.

Marinette nods silently, falling into thought. She'd never seen Chloé without her confidence, she'd never seen her so vulnerable and it was because of this that Marinette decides to put herself in this situation. She felt bad for Chloé and she certainly didn't want Chloé to see that other guy again, she couldn't turn Chloé away, at least not in good conscience.

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance was and still isn't something Marinette's good with.
> 
> This much Chloé has yet to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries....

She's nervous and anxious. Sleep did not come for her at all. She had been thinking all night long, thinking about how the people around her may react to her and Chloé's 'relationship'. How it would impact her standing in her small developing designing career under Gabriel. She was worried.

"You breathe really heavy when you're thinking hard.", Chloé's soft voice breaks the silence of the dark room. The sound of her shifting on the bed fills the room. "You didn't sleep at all did you?", she speaks again.

Marinette sighs softly, she remains on her back, staring at her ceiling. "Sorry.", she apologizes, "and I couldn't sleep…"

"Is the Chaise longue uncomfortable?", The heiress asks, a little bit of guilt in her tone, she felt bad for taking the girl's bed from her.

"No, no. It's comfy, I like it here. I'm just a little anxious is all.", the Dupain-Cheng answers. "Your mother said the press was going to be at the fundraiser…", the ravenette says, the press would certainly corner her over there. Little by little, the more people like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale spoke kind things about her and her works, the more people, from the press to strangers began to recognize her and try to cozy up to her. Her circle of friends had long since crumbled, she could count the amount of friends she had left on a single hand. But out of those five friends, she only truly trusted one. Kagami, the Tsurugi girl never let her down, despite their shaky beginnings, she grew to love her like a sister.

"Nervous the press is going to swallow us up and spit us out?", Chloé asks as she shifts on the bed again.

"A little...I mean, I don't care what people have to say, I just…kind of don't know how my boss is going to take me being so publicly out…I mean, I work under him, I kind of represent his company.", Marinette explains. She had a talk with Gabriel before, he knew she swung both ways, he just told her to be a little reserved about her private life and to be wary of the people she surrounds herself with.

"Gabriel may be the shittiest father ever, but he isn't a homophobe.", Chloé says as she finally sits up, "Besides, you're coming out publicly as my significant other, I'm the daughter of the woman that discovered him.", the blonde says a matter of factly.

Marinette merely hums.

Chloé rolls her eyes, she turns her head to the electronic clock on the desk where Marinette's computer sat on. It's barely 5am. "Alright, let's talk this out, details, everything. We need to be ready for questions and we need to get all your concerns and worries out of the way.", the heiress sighs deeply. Clearly Marinette needed to get some stuff out before they could move fowards with her scheme. "Get up.", she says.

Marinette groans, but agrees. "Alright, alright.", she huffs softly. She sits up stiffly and turns her body to get feet to touch the rug on the floor. She raises a hand up to run it through her messy loose hair.

Both teens are sitting up, facing each other.

"Alright first thing's first, Gabriel is not a homophobe and he wouldn't dare give you any issues for being outed as my significant other. Secondly you have some really good connections on your side, anyone trying to even smudge your reputation just for going public with your preference, will get shut down immediately.", Chloé begins, her gaze looking for Marinette's own worried one. "You're worries are pretty much covered, don't dwell on it too much or you'll drive yourself crazy. Alright?".

Marinette nods hesitantly, she rubs the back of her neck now.

The heiress continues. "Now let's get to questions, how did we meet? Easy, school, primary. How did we 'fall' for each other, what's our favorite colors, what are our hobbies, our favorite foods, pet names we have for each other, any odd 'cute' quirks we have the other 'loves'. Things like that.", Chloé finally breathes, "We need to get nailed down with accuracy."

Marinette merely shakes her head, a sheepish expression settled over her face.

"So, you want to go first?", Chloé asks as she waves a hand.

Marinette shrugs, "U-Uh sure...so um, I like red, it's a nice color…", she awkwardly begins, still rubbing her neck, "...I love sketching, designing, reading and exercising. I love sweets, especially the ones my parents make themselves. I uh...also like hamsters-"

"Urgh, you like rats?", Chloé groans in disgust, she shivers slightly as she gets the chills by just thinking about the small critter.

"They aren't rats!", Marinette whispers harshly.

"Hamsters are rodents, Dupain-Cheng. They're rats.", Chloé deadpans.

Marinette pouts her lips, her cheeks puff slightly and her eyebrows furrow.

Chloé raises an eyebrow. "Huh, you look like an angry kid when you do that.", she says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I do not!", the ravenette hisses.

Chloé's lips tug into a mischievous smirk much to Marinette's dismay. "I've decided that you look like a brooding child when you pout, and that I think it's 'cute'. So when I'm asked to spill on our 'relationship', I'll be sure to tell them how 'cute' your pouts are.", the blonde chuckles softly.

"CHLOÉ!", Marinette practically jump out of the bed, she stands up straight, hands by her sides.

The heiress is having quite a bit of fun, teasing the Dupain-Cheng doesn't have to end after all. "Hmph.", she turns away from the upset designer. This would certainly be interesting.

* * *

It's 7am when they're both fully up. Chloé uses an extra unopened toothbrush to brush her teeth, both Marinette and Chloé get ready, well, Marinette does, after all Chloé doesn't exactly have any other clothes laying around, all she does is fix her hair. Both teens manage to quickly shuffle past the awkward Dupain-Chengs, they manage to get a car and get to the hotel by 7:30.

"I may need to give you some of my clothes, and you may need to give me some of yours.", Chloé sighs as she walks beside Marinette, she walks quickly, eager to make it to the elevator so that she could make it to her room faster, she was just dying for a shower and a change of clothing.

"Why?", Marinette asks with an eyebrow up.

Chloé rolls her eyes again, as they make it to the elevator, she turns to Marinette once they get inside it. "Um, haven't you dated before?", she says once the door to the elevator closes.

Marinette nods, "Well yeah…", she answers, "What does me dating have to do with us leaving clothes at each other's places?"

Chloé face palms, "Urgh, no wonder Aurore broke up with you.", she mutters. She comes to a conclusion that Marinette is just too dumb to put two and two together.

Marinette frowns, "Oh, that's real low. What's that even supposed to mean, 'Ms. Pretend to be my girlfriend-'", her sentence is quickly cut off when Chloé punches her arm. "OW! Unnecessary!", she whines as she brings a hand up to the area of her arm Chloé had just punched.

Blue eyes narrowed. "You're so fucking dumb, Dupain-Cheng.", she hisses through her pearly white teeth. "How did she of all people put up with you?", She groans. Chloé like everyone in their school knew of the tightly kept secret that was Aurore's and Marinette's relationship. It was something everyone managed to not speak about, but know about it. Aurore was sweet, but she was very picky and very, _very_ high maintenance and it was a mystery to many and even Chloé herself, how Marinette managed to nab the Beauréal girl's attention and keep it for as long as she did. Now everyone knew about Marinette's heart of gold and how sweet Marinette could be, but despite all that, Aurore was still considered just a little...out of her league?

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, she turns her head away from the blonde and she huffs and groaning before mumbling faintly. "-'m...good...-ex.", she mutters under her breath.

For a moment Chloé is silent, trying to figure out what Marinette muttered weakly under her breath. But after the sound of the elevator 'ding' comes and the door opens, Chloé finds that she couldn't put it together. "What?", Chloé asks with a risen eyebrow. Her gaze glued to the side of Marinette's face.

Marinette rolls her eyes and turns to her and speaks again, this time, far too clearly for Chloé's liking. "I'm good at sex.", she says bluntly. Her gaze meeting Chloé's suddenly taken aback gaze.

In seconds cheeks flush pink. "You!- how- urgh, too much information!", Chloé recoils with this sudden new knowledge. "Oh god!", she groans out and quickly exits the elevator, speed walking to her room, her hand shooting up to hold the sides of her head.

Marinette manages a small smirk. She follows after the blonde. "The reason we broke up was because I wasn't spending 'enough' time with her.", she continues speaking.

Chloé stops as she reaches her door, she stomps a foot on the ground and rolls her eyes. "What? You weren't giving _it_ to her regularly?", she turns to look over her shoulder, she meets the triumphant grin on Marinette's face. "Disgusting. Utterly disgusting.", the heiress frowns. She certainly didn't want anymore information. She quickly turns back to her door and quickly opens it.

"What? What's so disgusting about sex? It's something two people who love or are attracted to each other do. It's normal.", Marinette justifies as she follows the blonde into her room, the door closing behind her.

"Enough, I don't want to hear anything more from your stupid mouth.", Chloé throws her hands around.

Marinette shrugs, "Alright.", she says.

"Alright.", Chloé responds.

"Alright.", Marinette continues.

Chloé quickly realizes where this is going, she spins round on her heel and glares at Marinette, "Don't you dare.", she points a finger at the designer who wouldn't shut up, eyes narrowed into slits.

Both teen's gazes lock, a short silence falls between them.

A cheeky smile curling Marinette's lips.

Chloé sighs and believes she gotten her point across, she turns back around to walk towards her closet, but as she takes a few steps to the large closet, the silence is broken.

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are aged up.
> 
> In this fic Marinette has dated two people, I'll get into why her relationships failed and why her romantic life is just horribly bland and dry.
> 
> And Adrien will definitely be in this fic, for sure.
> 
> Feel free to drop feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grow on each other, but still have a bit of a water to oil kind of thing going for them.
> 
> Whether its them arguing one moment, or getting along the next. There's definitely one thing they can both agree on, Audrey was definitely annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...yeah...lul.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.

It's been an eventful few weeks of 'dating', Marinette has certainly learned a lot about Chloé. When the heiress wasn't being an annoying entitled brat, she made for actual good company. Which surprised Marinette of course.

Over the years they've spent the majority of the time they've known each other, at each other's throats, mostly during their middle school years, but since they've entered high school, both have calmed down, sort of. Chloé wasn't coming after her as much, only rarely and Marinette was somewhat grateful for that, having enough on her plate to deal with. Everyone was growing up and getting ready to become adults.

Marinette found this turn of events quite interesting and honestly, entertaining. With all the drama she's been through, she honestly needed a distraction.

And this certainly was quite the distraction.

* * *

"How are you so lean, with all the bull shit you eat?", Chloé comments in disgust having just witnessed Marinette put away enough food for two people.

Marinette hummed, breaking her gaze off her plate to meet the look of disgust Chloé wore. "What?", she says after she swallowed the food that was still in her mouth.

Chloé grimaces, "You're utterly disgusting.", the heiress remarks.

Marinette's lips suddenly break into a smirk, she shrugs, "That's not what you said last night.", The teen snickers, a mischievous expression taking over her face.

Chloé rose an eyebrow and her lips suddenly pulled into an embarrassed pout, "That's- Last night- We were with my parents!", the blonde argues with red cheeks.

Marinette snickers once again, "I very much prefer your parents around really , you were actually really nice to me-"

"Go to hell, Dupain-Cheng.", is all Chloé manages to mutter before returning to finishing her own meal.

Marinette kept her smirk, she too returned her attention to her meal. She and Chloé have been sharing a lot of time together. Both going to outings together, both going out to public places and doing 'couple' things together. They were out, publicly, neither was scrutinized or insulted, although, they were and still are, a topic of discussion among many of their peers. Marinette had spoken to her parents, telling them that it wasn't serious, that she and Chloé were simply posing to be together until Chloé was in the clear. Chloé's parents were oddly welcoming to her...at first. Audrey was a woman keener than most, but she didn't exactly out right ask personal questions about her and Chloé's 'relationship'. Rather, Audrey was more subtle, unlike Chloé's father, whose facade was beginning to crack, he clearly wasn't too happy about the fact that Chloé was seeing Marinette despite seeming happy at first. Audrey on the other hand was rather okay with the facts, accepting Marinette and embracing Chloé's sexuality, but not out of anything like love, Marinette came to understand that Audrey merely saw her as someone suitable for Chloé, someone that will eventually be able to take care of Chloé and further cement how well established Audrey herself was. Which was already leading to issues between herself and Audrey.

But Marinette wouldn't ponder too much, she knew she only had to deal with Audrey momentarily, it wasn't like she was going to be marrying Chloé, no, this was all temporary. Once she and Chloé 'break up', Audrey will leave her alone.

"So, Aurore.", Chloé suddenly speaks again. Her gaze raising from her salad.

Marinette takes a fork full of cheese cake into her mouth, her eyes lifting to meet Chloé's own, "Hm?", she hums with a raised eyebrow. Her mouth stuffed with the creamy sweetness.

"Couldn't help but notice her always flocking over to you at school.", the blonde asks. Her gaze was slightly scrutinizing.

Marinette casually shrugs, swallowing the dessert, "We talk a lot.", she deadpanned. She licks her lips and flickers her gaze down to her almost finished slice of cake, shoves the fork into it, eager to bring another forkful of the cake into her mouth.

The heiress rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I could tell.", she says, her usual sarcasm coating her words.

Another small smirk begins to take over pink lips, "Oh, are you jealous?", Marinette asks, teasingly as she pauses her attempt at stuffing her mouth with another forkful of cheesecake, the fork merely a good inch away from her curled lips.

Chloé narrows her eyes, she glares at Marinette, "As fucking if. I'm just asking because the last thing I want, is for you to make me look stupid.", the blonde frowns heavily, "I don't care if you two are fucking, but try to not make it seem obvious, people are already talking about it, Sabrina told me Lila told her that you were 'cheating on me'.", she says as she lifts her hand from the table to do air quotes.

Marinette rolls her eyes now, her smug expression disappeared instantly at the mention of Lila, "Fuck her, honestly.", she sneered slightly, her mood immediately growing sour. "Me and her are just friends, sure, it wouldn't be the worst thing to get back together, I did like being with her, but...I don't see myself staying with her, you know? She wants different things than I do."

The heiress rose an eyebrow, "You actually think ahead in relationships? Talk about a hopeless romantic.", the blonde muttered.

And it was Marinette's turn to glare. "I wouldn't be talking, Chloé.", Marinette said, her tone was suddenly harsh. "Let's not talk about my private intimate life, understood?", she sets her fork down and sits back in her chair. Lips curved into a frown. The forkful of cheesecake sat uneaten, slowly it tilted the fork onto its side and slid off onto the plate.

Chloé feels intimidated suddenly, she can't help but break her gaze off from Marinette's own. "Too soon?", she says as her gaze falls to her unfinished meal.

"No, I just prefer to not talk about those things with _you_.", Marinette says bluntly. Her words come out like a growl.

Chloé rolls her eyes, she falls silent.

The air between them grew uncomfortably thick and heavy.

For a moment.

"Marinette, Chloé.", came a familiar voice. One that belonged to Audrey.

Marinette turned her head, she immediately forced a smile upon her lips, "Audrey.", she greets. She reaches for her fork, half of her forkful of cheesecake still clung to it. "Will you be joining us?", she asks.

Audrey nodded her head as she walked to the pair, "Yes I will be joining you two actually. Gabriel wants me to discuss some things with you regarding a potential client that Jagged casually just sent your way.", the woman sighs as she reaches the two and pulls the chair out and sits down.

Marinette raises an eyebrow, "He did what now?". She once again sets her fork down just as she makes to lift it. She gives the older woman her full attention.

Audrey rolls her eyes in the same manner Chloé usually does. "The very rich and famous rockstar that claims you as his niece, has just referred another very rich client to the Agreste brand, but they want you specifically.", the woman clarified.

The Dupain-Cheng sits back in her chair, lips parting to form a small 'O', "I see…", she sighs deeply. She raises a hand and brings it to the back of her neck. "I'm guessing they want to set a meeting up?", she asks Audrey, her voice slow.

"Yes, Penny, Jagged's assistant called and went over some, although very little of the details with Gabriel.", Audrey sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "She was very...tight lip about certain specifics, like who the client was and the type of designs they're looking for. All we know is that money is no object for the client and that you are very much preferred."

"Huh. I see.", Marinette crosses her own arms over her chest. "Was a meeting set up?". She began to slip into thought.

"Yes and it's for this evening, here.", Audrey states. "They rented out this whole room and the staff for tonight, they really wanted to keep things private between you and themselves.", the woman sighs softly as she shifts back in her seat, her gaze remaining on Marinette's thoughtful expression.

Chloé silently looked between the two, she knew Marinette's established connections were beginning to serve her well, while Marinette was still one of the smaller known designers, she knew that Marinette's growth into true wealth and status was inevitable, Marinette had a contract with Gabriel and her mother was also pushing Marinette's designs out there. The Dupain-Cheng would clearly move into adulthood easily.

Marinette rose a hand to her face and rubbed her chin, her gaze dropping to the half eaten cheesecake slice on her slightly messy plate. "They just want me there?", she asks.

"Yes.", Audrey answers.

The Dupain-Cheng shrugs and nods. "Alright, what time should I be here?", her gaze flickers back to meet the older woman's own.

"6:30, dinner.".

Marinette releases another sigh and nods. "Okay, that works, I guess I'll be dropping by again."

Audrey nods, she leans forward and places her elbows on the table, she rests her chin onto the inside of her hands, "It appears so.", the woman sighs, her gaze fixated on the Dupain-Cheng. Deep down, she knew, from the moment she saw Marinette's tasteful delicate designs, she knew, Marinette would make it, certainly. Marinette had her connections, she knew people, the right people, she would blossom into wealth and status soon, maybe in a year or two out of school. "This could be your break, Marinette. Depending on who the client is and what the design is for, you may just be able to come into your own thing, maybe get a little place of your own, leave home and start on your own.", Audrey breaks the short silence that had a chance to sit upon them.

Marinette raises her eyebrows, seemingly thrown off. Her lips open and close slowly, no words managing to come out.

Chloé tenses herself, she remains silent.

Marinette releases a soft breath, she lifts a hand and places it over the back of her neck, she rubs the area and shrugs, "We'll see…", she says softly, losing her confident tone.

Audrey rolls her eyes again, "You only get so many chances to make the jump, don't miss yours when the time comes. You don't want to be a baker forever, do you?"

Marinette frowns slightly, "What's wrong with being a baker?", she says with sudden new found confidence as well as anger. Her hands both now resting on the table, balled up, her gaze hardened.

Audrey's lips curl slightly, an amused expression taking over her face. "You're a very passionate person, you have a way with things you touch, why waste your potential on doing something you like, when you could do something you _love_ , am I wrong?"

Marinette clicks her tongue, her lips part, but she hardly manages to breathe when her phone begins to vibrate on the table. She breaks her gaze off of Audrey's piercing gaze and brings her eyes to her phone, she sighs deeply and reaches stiffly to it, she grabs it and turns it over to see who was calling.

Chloé's expression had become sympathetic, while her mother obviously liked Marinette, she was still harsh. She was growing and becoming quite pushy with Marinette's growing career, insisting that she break away from her parents to focus solely on what's left of school and the beginning of her future in designing. She knew her mother would not succeed and she knew that her mother would only strain her...supposed significant other with the sudden pressure. If Marinette and her were truly dating, her mother would surely be an obstacle.

Marinette without a second thought swiped her thumb over the screen and answered the call, "Hey, Mom.", she greets her mother.

Audrey watches the Dupain-Cheng closely, much like how a predator watches its meal, she observes, ready to pounce and put her two sense in once again.

Marinette hums and answers a quick yes, agreeing to whatever her mother asked of her. Immediately she regrets taking the call when she sees the smirk on Audrey's lips. She grimaces, preparing herself to argue with the woman again.

The call lasts for two minutes.

Two minutes.

"Love you too, bye.", Marinette says quickly and ends the call.

"Let me guess,they need you at the bakery today?", Audrey begins.

Marinette barely restrained her growl, she was going to tell Audrey to mind her business, but as she tries to speak, she's cut off.

"That's enough, mother.", Chloé finally intervenes. "You came to tell Marinette what you had to tell her.", Chloé's expression hardened, she spoke with her head held high, in the same fashion Audrey usually does when speaking down to people. "Marinette's got enough on her plate."

Marinette is taken aback and clearly, so is Audrey. Neither seeing Chloé's intervention coming. The past few arguments between Marinette and Audrey were solely just them throwing words around while Chloé merely sat by in silence.

Audrey rose an eyebrow skeptically, as if not buying whatever facade Chloé was putting up, expecting her to break, to apologize for getting involved where her opinion was not needed or wanted.

But Chloé remains firm, her expression not softening like it usually did.

Audrey's amusement only grows.

Marinette releases another sigh, she stands up from her seat before Audrey can say another smart thing, she turns and grabs her jacket from her chair and puts it on, "I gotta go.", she says dryly, she looks away from Audrey and gives her unfinished cheesecake a sad look before she steps away from her seat to round the table, she gets to Chloé and bends down slightly, she levels herself with the height that Chloé is sitting at and she leans in, she presses her lips against the blonde's warm cheek and pecks it, "I'll see you later, babe.", Marinette says softly, she pulls away and winks gratefully.

The Bourgeois heiress blushes and nods, "See you later, baguette", her lips curl upward when she sees the tips of Marinette's ears turn pink.

Marinette chuckles softly, sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck as she stands straight, her expression softened considerably.

The atmosphere seemed to lighten up, clearly both had forgotten about Audrey's presence.

For a moment.

"I believe you have a bakery to run, Marinette. No?", The older woman once again interferes.

Marinette however, remains unbothered, she merely allowed herself to focus solely on the pet name Chloé called her, "I'm off.", she breathes softly and turns, leaving the two Bourgeois alone together.

It only takes a few seconds for Marinette to disappear from their sight and once she's gone, Chloé doesn't hold back anymore, she digs her heels in and stands up to her mother. "What are you doing?", she says, her voice coated in venom, it sounded nothing like Chloé, sure she was mean to her peers and others, but never to her mother, she'd never use that tone on her before and never saw herself doing it, but lately...lately, the woman has been getting on her nerves, it was one thing for her mother to come down on her and even insult her, but Marinette...no, that was different, Marinette did not deserve to get pestered by her mother.

The woman sighs again, she sits back in her chair this time, relaxing, loosening her limbs, she sits on her chair with no guard. "I'm just trying to help.", she says nonchalantly, she bats her long lashes. "You're hardly doing anything to steer her in the right direction. She's wasting her time, slinging flour around, when she could be focusing on what actually matters, her future, as a designer. Her parents are no help, those dopes-"

Chloé clenched her jaw for a moment, she felt a whole new kind of anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, she felt her face grow hot, these past few weeks since she began to 'date Marinette, she's come to realize something...her mother was annoying and obnoxious and she didn't appreciate it, she didn't want to deal with her anymore, throughout the years, she's had more than enough time to adjust her perspective of her mother, but she was so blind...she wanted what any child would have wanted, love, acceptance. But this, was the final straw, what if Marinette and her would have really been together? What then? Her mother would have destroyed their relationship, she knew Marinette was annoyed and stressed, she had enough to deal with, surely, if they were really together, Marinette would have left her. "Enough!", Chloé slams her hand onto the table, the room which had its fair share of people in it all suddenly fell silent. "Marinette's father is a fourth generation baker. Him and his side of the family take great pride in what they do, and Marinette's mother and her family also have culinary ties, it's who they are and Marinette has those skills as well. They're kind people, who love what they do, don't you dare insult them.", she growled, sneering, eyes narrowed.

Chloé was coming into her own, she's grown up, just enough to finally realize that her mother wasn't worth the try anymore.

"You're all soft now, honestly, what's gotten into you? Don't tell me you and Marinette are really together.", she says as she clicks her tongue.

Bullseye.

Chloé tenses, she recoils slightly but bounces back, collecting herself, "Marinette and I are serious, I expect you to treat us that way.", She huffs and suddenly gets out of her seats, she glares at her mother.

"I'm still not buying it, Chloé.", Audrey says one last time.

Chloé clenched her jaw tightly, she ignores her mother and pushes her chair in, she leaves, walking away with as much grace as she could muster. Pulling her phone out, she begins to look through her contacts until she finds Marinette's number, she quickly taps it and calls, Marinette answers as soon as she leaves the spacious dining room, she bumps into a few people on her way out, her hand was shaking slightly.

 _"Chloé?",_ Marinette answers.

Chloé sucks in a deep shaky breath, calming herself. "Look, can I stop by? I just, really don't want to be here right now.", she feels a little bad because Marinette has spent all morning and afternoon with her, and now, here she was, once again taking up Marinette's time.

 _"Of course, I'll be working though."_ , Marinette says immediately, her tone isn't at all bothered or annoyed. A small pause comes before Marinette speaks again. _"Is everything okay? Are you okay?",_ Marinette asks, sounding quite concerned. _"It's barely been 10 minutes since I left, did your mother do something?"_

Chloé blushes slightly, she steps out of the way of people walking by, she leans against a wall and kicks at the ground with a heel, she sighs deeply, "She's just...her, you know.", the blonde raises a hand and begins to play with her hair, twirling a loose strand.

 _"Oh I know, she's...annoying."_ , Marinette says, admits. She chuckles on the other end and it makes Chloé's heart skip a beat for a moment, the blonde can't help but chuckle too.

It's odd, but hearing Marinette's voice after putting up with her mother, was comforting.

 _"Well, I just got home, I'm gonna let you go okay. Feel free to stop by, you could stay over if you want, or I could stay over when I finish the meeting with those clients.",_ Marinette says.

"Sounds good, although, you're beds tiny.", Chloé jokes.

_"Psh, are you dissing my bed?"_

Chloé releases another laugh, this one is a little more...wholeheartedly, she surprises herself, she quickly shuts her mouth. "Urgh, I'll see you later!", Chloé blurts out frantically, she hangs up the phone without waiting for a response, she feels her heart beating pretty quick, hears it in her ears even, thumping hard and fast in her chest.

The blonde swallows thickly and shakes her head, she exhales deeply and finally gets off the wall, "Geez.", is all she manages to mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back??? 
> 
> Been doing a lot lately and I sort of fell into The Owl House Fandom...
> 
> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Feel free to drop your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes.


End file.
